falls of Olympus
by Jr23rod
Summary: Disclamer I don't own Percy Jackson at all wars against orders and chaos is lost Olympia needs Percy and his allies to win but he turn his black on them
1. Chapter 1 war is lost

**i don`t own percy jackson**

The war again order and choas is lost. The Olympia and their allies are making a last stand before they are overrun with monstrer. Hope have left them. The earth is full of dead and blood. Annabeth told off her ex husband for the mess that he has made. Two year ago they try to get black Percy Jackson to help them but he denial they request. They also try Guardians and the Msytic but they also denial them. For the reason being that Jack have made them very mad that them. Olympia was also very piss at him for the lies that he told them and Percy banished for the thing that he have done.

Flashback

 _Day percy was banished_

 _Zeus has call a meeting about what happen in camp half blood. Percy is in celestial handcuffs for his trial. Jack and so call friend are yelling to kill him. His mom Sally and step dad Paul are looking at him with disappointed and hateful eye. Zeus ask Percy that he want to said before his verdict. Percy said I didn`t do any of it. Poseidon said don`t lie just tell the truth looking at his ex son. I didn`t rape and murder of Derw and Rachel. I Zeus hereby banished you from both camp and to never sit foot here again or you will be kill on night. Percy said fine i will go and never come to me for anything i will not fight for you or another war. I wear on Styx. Thunder was hear. Percy left without said anythiny._

Another flashback

 _geting percy to help with the war with order and choas_

 _Annabeth was looking for percy anywhere. "Hope to say sorry and to get black together after it was show by Kronos that percy didn`t rape and kill Derw and Rachel at all it was jack who did it and other thing to. Now war with order and choas so close it will start any day now. They will need percy power and his alies for this war "Annabeth thouth. Jack her ex husband said we are here. Connor ask is Percy going accept our apology. His bother Travis said no he wont accepte and hate us for everthing that we have done to him. Annabeth said no he will accept pour apologie and help us with the war again order and choas its his flaw. Katie said no he dont have it anymore and hate us and his mon. Percy is walking out or bis house and sage them just standing there. He walk up and said leave or i will call the cop. Katie said percy jackson we are very sorry for what we have did and hope you can help us with war. He said no and began to walk away before he was stop by annabeth just to kiss him. He push her away and said stay away from me you cheating b****. Annabeth look sad and stock at what he have said. Jack kick him and said you are going to help or do you need for me to kick tour ass. Percy walk up and said you cant i am more powerfull then you and your gods togerher time five. So leave you are not weclume here. Annabeth said please we need you, and i need you, your kids need you. Percy said i dont have kids with you at all so dont tell me that i have kids with you. Jack started to fight him. Percy just took the hite and said help me to the cop was right of jack. So jack got arrested right there_

 ** _Hope i dis good for chapter its my first time doing this so pleas leave a reveiw and thank do you think that rating wrong not._**


	2. Ch2 getting help without success

**disclaimer i dont own percy jackson at all**

 _Jack was arrested for assault and battery. Annabeth and her freind to get him out of jail and they couldn`t get him out. So they wait for three day. The court put a restraining order on Jack._

 _The Oracle said they need to ask the Guardian and Mystic for help. Annabeth told Jack not to do or said anything at all because they are to hard to speck out being scare or nervous or they very power. Jack said ok them i will not talk to no one. So the meeting and jack is becomeing impatient and started do stupid thing and was told plase to go and ask the Guy at other side to bring some food to eat. He said no and just f $ & help us now or i will beat you up. Leaders of the guardian said no we are not going to fight in this war of your. Mystic said the samething. Annabeth try make them change their mind. They said no and get out now. Jack did the stupid thing and attack them and was defeated in one hit. _

_Annabeth is yell at Jack for being an stupid and cause the Olympiens to fall. Jack said we don`t need them becasue i am more powerfull them anyway. Connor said no you are not strong or powerfull at all you are being very stupid right now. That not what you said one year ago say Jack. Travis said we made biggiest mistake ever beacuse of your lies and jealous of percy jackson._

 _during the meeting_

 _annabeth have told them about war that going to take place that they need help. they ask why should we help you anyway. Conner said you will be great help and we can give you anything that you want. they said we can get anything we want now what would it make a different now. annabeth said no you are right it's there any you guys want at all.,they said no there nothing at all. we can work out something but first let's get something to eat because it lunch time any. Jack can you ask the person that outside to bring us a bit to eat please. he said no just f $ & help us now or I will beat you and take you place as number one of this carp of an organization any. now see this young man you cam to us for help in this war against choas and order so please understand that we can't do any reckless and having our men and women to die for won't reason. Annabeth said we understand that and we be forever thankfully that you can help us with anything. Jack said we don't need their weak army to help us anyway their are going slow us down. our army are other best they can go to toe against choas and order army into a deadly draws in one year so don't get said another world at all. Jack said hoe about no you guy are big fat looser like percy jackson and his allies. we know Percy Jackson and his allies are far more powerfull then us in a different way so please be quite. J back we don't need you at all. fin then just lease and don't came back with at all. so Annabeth and her friends left mad at Jack even more._

 _ **please review and hope you like it is was fun to write it anyway so have a good week and see you next time**_


	3. Ch3 Jack great prophecy come to pt 1

**disclaimer don't own percy jackson**

 **here a short of chapter 3 but I will post rest on weekend**

 **Sally pov**

I can't believe that I disowned my son percy for this monster of steps son that i have. I should have known that percy won't rape and kills anyone or other crimes that Jack have done. Now I can't go and said that I'm sorry for not believing you form start and now your brother and sister are dead because of Jack the monster. so Please forgive me being blind and not believing you and now me and Paul are suffering from blacklists for Jack crimes.

flashbacks

 _Jack was taking Sam and Alexis to camp half blood for family day that was going on there. Rachel perant are there too even their daughter is gone. But it was day that Jack is monster and last great prophecy are to come light._

 _Jack said don't do anything stupid or you are dead got it Sam Alexis. they said in scared we won't do anything at all big brother. He said good now let go. they went to camp. Sam said to Alexis I wish percy was there to save us from this monster. Alexis said me too brother me too. Jack said hey shut up now you piece of sh$ &. they got to camp and Jack went to find his wife leaving his slibing alone at camp half blood. _

_Sam and Alexis went to call percy and ask him to save them from Jack. So Sam waited form percy go pick up phone. But Jack stole the cellphone from Sam and said who are you calling. Alexis said Percy Jackson our really brother you monster. Jack slap her and said you are not calling him at all because you are dead now. He went to try to kill Sam and Alexis for calling percy. Annabeth come by and said Jack we are needed at big home now. he said what for? for next great prophecy said annabeth. percy pick up the phone and said who is this._

 _Sam said its us percy your brother and sister. so what it's said percy. We need your help. said Alexis. with what ask percy. we need you to take us away from mom and Jack will kill us so please said in sad tone Sam. I will help you Sam Alexis to leave camp half blood and form mom. said percy._

 _they said thank big brother for this. he said no problem and hear what you do and leave without anyone noticing. he explains the plan and they went off and do the plan._

 _in the big house the meeting is going wrong for Jack Johnson._

 _Rachel have left video of who rape her and drew and great prophecy of then end. it's show its was Jack who did it not Percy Jackson who has been frame of crime. Annabeth was very shock of the video and crime that Jack have done was blamed it on percy. Conner said we are so f $ & now. Travis said why the hell did you do this Jack why in very piss off voice. Chiron said in mad tone Jack you are biggest monster and the hell did you do these crimes and blame on percy jack why. Jack said I am the best their is and Jackson was weak then me and I one meet to be a god not Percy I am not sorry or feel any remorse of this thing I did. so what are you going to do about it you need me for prophecy to came true. _

**please review** _**and have a good weekend hope did a good job if not please tell me what I did wrong and spelling mistakes and grammar**_


	4. Chapter 4 meeting, flake dead and pt2

**disclaimer don't own percy Jackson at all**

 **with Sam and Alexis**

Sam and Alexis went to the place the their brother have said and went to call the guardian for ride and fake their dead so that Sally and Paul don't look for them and Jack won't kill them for calling percy and tell him what have he has done and the crime he did just drive him from his friend and family.

 **at big house**

annabeth is have a meltdown and started said please Jack let it be a big fat lies and you dididn't rape and murder Rachel and drew others crime please tell me it was percy who did it please Jack. Tavis and Conner said at same time annabeth Jack is a monster that frame percy who did you do this why. Jack said because I am more power then percy jackson will ever be. so now that I can prove it to you all that I desired to be a god then jackson. Rachel also said that Jack will never be more powerfully then percy jackson because percy is a Misyic who have fought against multidimensional god and demon who are more powerfull then Zeus and other Olympians that least ten time more power. if you don't believe me here is a video of Percy Jackson fights. then she shows percy fight is so bad that evertime that percy got hit his bone broken and blood was everywhere and its was hell form all body parts and blood and raging inferno. the video was show bad annabeth and everybody went to throw up and was crying at site of percy body after of fight it is going to give them nightmare for weeks.

 **Outside of camp half blood**

with Sam Alexis the guardian went pike them up and plant to flake their dead and hope their mother would call th cop for show that she have love them not Jack. but it didn't work out for two years for her call.

 **Black the big house**

Chiron said well that enough for today and we will continue tomorrow, I will call the gods so they can here for the next meeting. so dismissed. with that they went out and thought what going to happen now that Jack was exposed to be big fat monster. Annabeth was crying that her husband was a monster and she cheat on one good person that will love and be her but she traded for small piece of shinly glass then a real diamond that worth million then one scents glass that cheat and lies for his own gaint. Jack was looking for his step bother and sister so he take out his anger on them. He couldn't find them and saw blood and cloths was on ground and said so their are dead great now what I am going to do now. so he left. Gover saw that he didn't even care that his sliding are dead and was going to beat them. Juniper come up to her ex boyfriend said I told you that Jack was monster and now we are going to die because you and your friend have betrayed percy so are you happy now Lord of wild. He said no I am not happy now what are we gong to do. She said I don't know remind that you didn't listen to me so good by Cover. she walk away from Cover who just stand there for hour and head to this home so he get some rest and hope that tomorrow will be better.

 **next day**

The camp was sport was very low and thegods have came for the next great prophecy that spilled doom for them. Sally and Paul was there with Paul parent to pick up their kids but got very sad news that they are dead and Jack was didn't even look for them at all. Paul's parent was very mad at Paul and Sally for this to happen their grandchildren said so they were right that Jack is monster and percy was false fame for crime that he didn't do now they are dead now we hope you are very happy with yousife. they said no we are not happy all. Pual parent want to call the cop but was sent away from camp half blood.

 **hope you like this chapter and I will finish this flashback in next chapter please review and have a good weekend**


	5. Chapter 5 Pt 3

**disclaimer don't own percy jackson at all sorry for the late chapter I was very busy.**

at big house

Chiron pov

i have call the gods and told them what happen and they were piss and said we are coming as the cut the message off.

now we need to find percy to said sorry and hope he can help us with this war against chaos and his brother. I don't know that percy was a mystic and was very powerful to fight against multidimensional god demon and god like being. I know percy was ask by fates to do something and what not.

 ** _flashback_**

 _fates has just arrived for a important quests for percy and need to do on his own but didn't tell none what was so important that. annabeth ask can she come with Percy. they said no Percy Jackson is only one that can do this quest and come black live so annabeth don't come or you will be punished. annabeth black down and fine Percy is going to lose his life without me fates. they said Percy will come black and will out that you're little secret with his brother Jack and Gods and goddesses will sorry for believing that monster over Percy. annabeth was schock that fate have said. but I didn't thing to much about what the have said._

 _ **End of flashbacks**_

I wish that pay more attention to what the fate have said now we are in big mess that we have done to us ourside now we really need find Percy and hope he help us now the gods are here now.

 **no pov**

Zeus ask why haven't we been told about Percy in mystic and that. Jack is that was one doing the crime that Jackson was said have done. Hermes said now we are to punish Jack. Jacks said you can't punish me anyway because I am more powerful than Percy will ever be. you will be punished Jack and made me lose a good son, daughter and grandparents for you are crime now said Sally as she cry. Apollo said you are will be punish for lieing to us and for your crime. Hera said you punishment is ten years of service to Olympus and has ten latch. Now let's look for Percy and hope that Jackson will help us.


	6. Chapter 6 where to look

Don't own percy Jackson

Zeus pov

we need to find percy Jackson for his help now we know that msyic and guardian will for the prophet to be complete without us failing and loosening our thone. please repeat the prophet.

order and chaos will raise

war will force the Olympians

to find alliance with other gods and mysic and guardian

to win but Jack will piss off them

Olympian will lose and be destroyed

jack need to make to them to

win the war of end or be destroyed

opv

great Zeus ask do anyone know where Percy Jackson is at or guardian and mysic.

annabeth said no but we can find guardian and mysic at thier big games in two week time to ask for help. Zeus said good now go and look for percy at games.

sorry took long time for this chapter it will be finish soon please review


	7. Chapter 7

**don't** **own percy Jackson** **sorry I was late lot of stuff to do for the new year.**

 **Jack pov**

look there b $& I am the stronger then anyone here so where is that loser Percy Jackson I end up said. then she end ouch me in my face and said my name is demonic samurai jackass and where is percy is he will be here in few hours. Nico ask please we need to talk with you about chaos and order are about come here for war my lady. she said we know about that and thank to him we aren't going help you guy at all please leave now.

 **person pov.**

everyone was looking at the dump people who piss of a high end member of guardian. JR walk up and ask what going on and why did you piss off my friend. they sai said we are going for percy Jackson. jr said he not here and he just won his fight and his next one is two from now. jack said we need him now so get him here or i will destroy you now. they was kck out of events.


End file.
